The Battle Dawn
by Tiana Huntress
Summary: Moragain, the human daughter of Legolas and Ithilin, has everything she could ever want in her life. A beautiful home, and a family and a hand full of friends that love her. But that love is tested when her mother is taken. Can love prevail? Will she also find the meaning of true love? Rated T just to cover all my bases.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hello LOTR fans! Hey just a fair warning, this story has sort of a self-insert  
(definitely NOT a Mary-sue) but the character that is kind-of the self-insert,  
will develop a personality of her own. Please refrain from flaming me, this is  
my first time doing a LOTR fan fic, but constructive criticism is welcome.  
Anything that will help make reading this fan fic better, is marvelous. Anyway, love you all! Please R&R! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters may end up in this phic, will all be OC. The only characters I own are the ones that my primary characters interact with on a daily basis (and of course, my primary characters). I leave the ownership of our beloved characters in the capable hands of J.R.R. Tolkien. *does dramatic bow, and exits stage right*

Prologue

In the library at Rivendell in Middle Earth, a 24 year old woman sat on the steps reading. Her long, sunset red hair shone in the late afternoon sun that glinted through the open window. Her peach coloured tunic was opened slightly to reveal a pendent; it looked very much like her aunt's, only made of gold. She also wore burgundy pants, a pair of chocolate boots, and a band of Mithras encircling her head. Every once in a while she would hear the skittering of little feet. Knowing that it was her little brother. Meridel, who was always finding a way to get her in to trouble, was sneaking about the library. As the skittering faded, she smiled. She knew that he couldn't prove that she did anything to him, this time...

* * *

Chapter 1

"Nana, Moragain is bothering me again!" Meridel screamed.

Moragain sighed. it seemed like, since the day she turned 20, that he was crying wolf, when there was none. "When will this end?" She thought a loud as she closed her book. The old cover read 'The Last Unicorn'. It had been her favorite since Lord Elrond crossed over the sea to the land beyond. She stood up, replaced her book and went to deal with this small matter.

"But Nana, she WAS bothering me." Meridel said as she walked up.

"Is this true, Moragain?" Ithilen asked her, calmly.

"How could I be bothering you when you tend to steal my books and scrolls? You also claim that you're taking them for academic purposes when I find them torn up and spread all over the courtyard!" she yelled, in his ear.

"Is THIS true, Meridel?" Ithilen asked with an angry tone.

"Yes Nana." He said with his head bowed.

"You little one, will spend extra time with Erestor for the next three weeks, and you Moragain will spend the same amount of time training with Glorfindel. Am I clear?" She asked sternly. Her blue eyes were the colour of storm clouds, which meant that she was not to be messed with.

"But Nana, Erestor is so boring." Meridel whined. Moragain looked beyond her mother and saw Erestor, listening. When he caught her gaze, she could see that his sea-blue eyes were full of hurt. She felt sorry for him, for she greatly respected the older elf.

"I understand you perfectly, Nana. Unlike Meridel, who does not respect other people's feelings." She said as she motioned toward Erestor. Then she turned and walked off.

"Starting now!" Ithilin yelled after her. Moragain rolled her eyes. She did not really like warfare as much as her brother, but if she had to fight, she would.

"Moragain, bring your weapons." It was Glorfindel. She looked over the railing and saw the golden-haired elf, in his armour and swinging his sword. He had overheard their conversation.

"That is what I was getting, my lord." Moragain said as she turned and headed toward her room.

* * *

When she entered her room, she stopped. This was Lord Elrond's room. Most of the items in this room were his. The others, however, were hers. For example, the books in the bookcase that was in the far right corner of the room, the sheer curtains that were around the bed and over the windows, and the unicorn and horse statues that were on the fireplace mantle. She loved this place above all others (except the library). She knew she would be left alone when she closed the door (for the most part). She went over to the desk that belonged to Elrond and picked up her bow, arrows, and her sword. Then, she braided her hair and crossed the room and stopped at a dressing table to look for a strip of leather to tie it off, and left the room.

* * *

"What should we start with today, my lord?" Moragain asked as she approached the Balrog Slayer.

"Technique." he said with a twinkle in his eye. As he always did when he had a surprise planned. 'Eru, she is beautiful!' he thought, 'She favors Ithilin's looks.' It was a bit windy today. Even though her hair was freshly braided, some shorter strands managed to dislodge from the confines of the braid and blow across her face. Making her look even more beautiful.

"I thought we learned technique yesterday?" She asked warily.

"I am adding something new, so be prepared." He said with a mysterious tone.

"I am always prepared with you, Lord Glorfindel." She muttered. She attached her sword to her belt. The hilt was inlayed with gold and Mithras. The blade was curved like a katana, had different nature scenes on each side of the steel blade that had a Mithras core.

"Are you ready, my lady?" Glorfindel asked.

"An enemy will not ask if I am ready." She reminded him as she braced for his attack.

"You are right." He said. Then he attacked her, but she was ready for him. She side-stepped and blocked him. Then, he did a move that puzzled her. He knocked her sword out of her hand.

"What kind of move was that?!" She asked rubbing her hand.

"Do you wish to learn, my lady?" Glorfindel asked while examining his own sword.

"What do you think, my lord?" Moragain returned as she picked up her sword.

"Try twisting your sword tip so that you can knock the sword from your opponent's hand, like so", Glorfindel instructed as he demonstrated by knocking Moragain's sword from her hand.

"Okay, Glorfindel", she said. 'But I will probably get it wrong, as always', Moragain thought as she fetched her sword.

"Now, attack me", he said teasingly she attacked him with all her skill and strength. He parried a few of her blows, and she parried a few of his. Then she tried the 'sword knocking' maneuver, and successfully knocked his sword from his hand. But, unfortunately, he managed to get his sword and knock her's far out of her reach and held at sword point to prevent her from getting it. "That was good, my lady. But there is always room for improvement", he said as he moved over to her sword, picked it up, and gave it back to her.

'Just as I thought, wrong again.' I just don't have enough strength to throw his sword far out of his reach!' She snatched Elendrial from his hands, sheathed her with a disappointed air about her.

"There is no need to act like an actual human princess, my lady." Glorfindel said with a warning tone.

"I'M acting like a human princess, I am insulted!" Moragain yelled. After they stared at each other with equally intense stares, the golden-haired elf said with a sigh, "Finish this up, and then you can go."

* * *

After she finished up with Glorfindel, she headed to the stable where she could spend time with her horse, Barasul. When she entered the stable, she was greeted with many curious eyes and many welcoming whinnies. Then, she heard a neigh that overpowered all the others. She knew that it came from her blood bay stallion.

"Hey, Barasul." Moragain said as she entered her horse's stall. ''Do you want to go out for a ride?" The big bay nodded as if saying, 'Yes, I want to go for a ride.' Barasul was built like a Andalusian horse. The well-rounded withers, long, sloping shoulders, a broad chest, gentle, dark-brown eyes, a rounded and short-coupled body, adding to his strength, and, being around 15.3 hh, he thinks he is the king of the stable. His blood-bay coat also adds to his beauty.

"Alright boy, let me get your tack and grooming tools." She laughed. As she collected Barasul's tack, she heard her name being called. 'What do they want NOW?' she thought.

"Yes, I am in the tack room." she yelled.

"My lady, Ithilin wants you to join her in the garden." Glorfindel said when he poked his head into the tack room.

"What for?" She asked, suspiciously. She wanted to know what her mother's motives were.

"I wish I knew, Moragain. But she did seem happy." he said with a sad tone in his voice.

"Glorfindel, what is wrong?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"Nothing, my lady. Off to the garden with you." He said with a straight, expressionless face. As if he was hiding something, but she thought she saw a tear run down his face. He knew something, but she knew he was not going to tell her, yet.

* * *

"You wished to see me, Nana?" Moragain asked when she entered the part of the garden where her mother was.

"Yes Moragain. I wanted to talk to you about marriage." Ithilin said. Smoothing the front of her dress.

"What about it?" Moragain asked, cautiously. When she sat down on the bench beside her mother.

"A man is going to stay for a few days", she paused letting it soak in, "and during those few days, he is going to be courting you, and, hopefully, marry you." Ithilin finished.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up the wagon here please! A human male, Nana?! You have got to be MAD!" Moragain exclaimed, "I am not going to give up everything I know and love to be some human pig's slave!"

"Moragain, listen..." Ithilin began.

"No Nana, you listen!" Moragain interrupted, "My whole life I have been training to be a warrior and now all of a sudden you want me to be a lady?! This NOT how it works!" she yelled.

"Your prophecy says 'One of the stars will marry a human.' that may mean you, Moragain." Ithilin recited.

"The prophecy could have meant Arwen. She married a human.", she reminded her mother, "The prophecy also said that 'The other will marry an elf' that is me, Nana."

"Moragain, I am tired of arguing with you." Ithilin said, with a irritated tone, "Go to your room right now, and do not come out until I tell you to." Moragain ran to her room and cried.

* * *

"Moragain, are you all right?" Glorfindel asked gently as he entered her room.

"Oh, Glorfindel", she sobbed, " why does this have to happen to me?" He waited patiently as Moragain slowly came to her senses, before he asked her anymore questions.

"What has happened to you, Moragain?" He asked when she sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Normally, her eyes were the colour of storm clouds, but now they were the colour of the sky.

"Nana wants me to marry a human, but I know what he will do to me, and HAVE me do if I marry him." Moragain said, choking on the last three words.

"Really?" He asked, sounding surprised. "Why would she do that?"

"Because of the prophecy, I guess." She said, miserably.

"Oh" he exclaimed softly. He hated it when people misinterpreted the prophecies. Glorfindel walked over to the bed, sat down beside her, put his arm around her, pulled her into his lap, and embraced her.

"My lord?" Moragain asked, thoroughly surprised. He realized what he was doing, and gently pushed her away.

"I am sorry, my lady. I do not know what came over me." Glorfindel apologized, looking away from her. She caught his chin between her thumb and forefinger, and turned his face to look at her.

"Do not be sorry, my lord. It was reassuring, if not, comforting." She said softly, "Now, I have told you why I was crying; now you tell me why YOU were crying."

"I never cry, my lady." He said holding her gaze.

"Oh yeah? What about earlier when you came to tell me that Nana wanted an audience with me?" She asked, intently.

"There was some dirt in my eye, Moragain." He insisted, amazingly still holding her gaze.

"Yeah, right!" she exclaimed, standing up, "I see it in your eyes now, Glorfindel. Nana told you what she was planning for me. Did she not?"

"Yes"

"Why does she want me to marry a human pig? Did I do something wrong that made her mad enough to make me marry a human?" She asked the air.

"There is the possibility that she is not Ithilin, but someone else that is trying very hard to get rid of you." Glorfindel suggested.

"You like her plan as much as I do, no?" She asked. It was a long moment before he answered.

"No, I do not like it, but it is not my place to comment badly on Her Ladyship's ideas." He said quietly, after standing.

"What is the price to pay to keep you silent?" She asked, timidly.

"It is a very high price, my lady. Are you sure?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, it depends on what you want."

"I want this", and he kissed her. Her lips were soft and sweet, "Can you meet it?" He asked when he released her from the kiss. She stared at him, surprised. Then, she looked away, and touched her lips as if they were bruised by his gentle kiss. Then, she looked at him with confidence in her eyes and said:

"Yes, I can meet it." and she kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck to bring herself closer to him. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, made the kiss his, then, after a while, released her. She lingered with her eyes closed to better savor the moment. "Why did you stop?" She asked when she opened her eyes.

"Because, even a simple kiss, can arouse a man. And I do not want to dishonour you. Do you understand, my love?" He asked gently, as he stroked her cheek. She slid her hands down to his chest.

"I understand, Glorfindel." She sighed as she laid her head on his chest. He was in true bliss. He had the one he loved the most in his arms, and a peaceful life. What more could go wrong?


	2. Author's note

Hey guys, Tiana here!

Sorry about not being able to update soon. I've been having soooooo many problems here. I lost the notebook I was writing my story in, schoolwork got out of hand, a muse for a Phantom of the Opera fan fic came up, going to a camp this summer for 7 weeks with no internet connection (don't worry, I'll try and update afterward if I have time.), and then I have a Boy Scout Venture Crew that I have to straighten out. So those are my excuses. Love you all! Have a great summer!

T.H.


End file.
